


There's No Point in Running Cause I Will Always Find You

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Scott gets caught up in a hunt and encounters a tall boy with crystal blue eyes and lovely light brown curly hair. Unfortunately, the boy is not nearly as taken with Scott. AU based off the Prince Charming and Snow White dynamic from Once Upon a Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Point in Running Cause I Will Always Find You

Scott rode on his tall, light brown horse, sword fastened tightly by his side. He made sure to take a few hours out of his day to do some hunting. For training and strengthening his skill, yes, but it’s also a great way to take his mind off things. Him and a few of his knights finally brought there horses to a halt. Scott jumped down and landed on his feet, nearly losing his balance for a second or two.  
“Always so graceful, my prince.” One said, the other laughing. Scott rolled his eyes but couldn’t but smile.  
“Well not all of us are blessed with the swift feet of a thief, Aiden.” He replied.   
“A noble thief!” Aiden exclaimed, striking a ridiculous pose.  
“And hopefully a resigned one.” Scott said, Aiden playfully putting a finger to his lips in response. The three of them began walking down the pebble road, birds chirping from above. Scott came to an abrubt halt not too long after.  
“What is it, my prince?” Ethan, the other knight asked.   
“Our first hunt of the day.” Scott said, dashing into the woods. The two brothers traded looks before jogging after him.

A deer was what he heard, and now he was observing it from a safe distance behind a tree. They were such beautiful and graceful creatures, much unlike himself. Well, at least the gracefulness part - he didn’t think he was too shabby. The deer rested by a small lake, treating itself to some water: the perfect opportunity. Scott readied his dagger, but as he attempted to get himself into position, he noticed something up in a tree not too far from him. It looked like a boy not too older than him, and he had a bow and arrow at the ready. The boy noticed him as well, and Scott could see his bright, blue eyes shifting between the deer and himself as if trying to prioritize between the two. Losing focus, Scott’s foot stepped on a weak twig. The deer’s ears popped up, its eyes scanning the area before scurrying away. Scott grunted and slid his dagger back into its pocket. He turned back to the boy to see him jumping down from the tree and storming towards him.  
“Fool! I could’ve had that deer on my dinner plate tonight if it weren’t for you.” He said. Scott could get a better look at him now: his eyes were even brighter up close. His hair was a light, caramel brown shaped in slightly frizzed curls. He was much taller than Scott and also very intimidating.  
“Oh, my apologies. I got distracted-”  
“I don’t need your apologies. I needed that deer.” He retorted. Scott’s sympathy slowly faded, replaced by irritation.  
“Look, I’m sure you’ll find something else. There’s no need for such a fuss over one deer.” The boy scoffed and shook his head.  
“That’s easy for you to say,” he began, eyes running up and down Scott’s figure. “You look like someone who comes from a wealthy background. You probably have piles of deer meat on your plate every night with cheese cubes and bright green grapes on the side! Just who are you?”  
“Who are you?” Scott asked.   
“I asked you first.”  
“I asked you second.” The boy rolled his eyes and walked past Scott, Scott following him.  
“Seriously. What’s your name?” The boy hesitated.  
“Isaac.” He answered, still walking.  
“What are you doing in this forest?”  
“Why must you ask so many questions?”  
“I think I can ask as many questions as I want.” Isaac finally stopped and turned back to Scott, eyebrows raised.  
“Oh? And why is that?”  
“Because I am Prince Scott of the Beacon Kingdom.” Scott answered, back straight and chin high.  
“Oh my goodness gracious. Please excuse my behavior from earlier. A real prince in MY presence! How dare I be so rude! Who am I to disrespect you-” Isaac said in a sarcastically shocked tone. However, Scott cut him off and now had Isaac’s back pressed against a tree, arm to his neck.  
“You cannot speak to me like that.” Scott demanded. For a while there was complete silence, only the sound of each other’s heavy breathing. Isaac leaned forward so his chest was nearly pressed against Scott’s and whispered in his ear, “Whatever you desire, my prince.” He kicks Scott harshly in the shins, knocking him to the floor. Scott shouts in agony, and when he opens his eyes again Isaac is standing on a thick branch in the tree above him, smiling smugly.  
“I… I will find you!” Scott shouted, pain still coming out in his voice.  
“I’m sure you will, my prince!” Isaac shouted back before flinging himself to the nearest branch of the next tree, continually doing so until he disappeared completely. Not too long after Ethan and Aiden found him in the grass.  
“My prince, are you hurt?” Ethan asked.  
“My leg…” Scott replied. The two lifted him up and wrapped an arm around his waist, guiding him back to their horses. On their ride back to the palace, all Scott could think about was Isaac’s voice, dripping with seductiveness in his ear.  
He needed to find him, and soon.


End file.
